All Alone
by The Rain Child
Summary: X2 Fanfic about everyone's favorite blue mutant! Kurt somehow manages to work Cerebro and the question he wants answered leaves him feeling alone...


Rain Child: Loved the X2 movie, and I just got this random idea for Nightcrawler that has probably been done, but I haven't read any of the fanfics, so I claim innocence to having stolen any plots!!!!!!!! And I don't own x-men, the comics are older than me!

~*~*~*~*~*~

  All Alone… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Sure, Professor X had said only he could operate Cerebro. But he hadn't tried to contend with a desperate Kurt Wagner.  It had been amazingly easy to 'bampf' into the room, and easy to operate it. Now he wished he hadn't…_

"Cerebro, vould you please show me all the mutants?"

            The many red dots appeared.  The teleporter's eyes grew large in surprise. There were so many!  But how many were like him? He was so different from all the other mutants.  Sighing, he continued, 

"Vould you please show me the mutants who believe as I do, excluding me?"

            There were no red dots, anywhere…

"Danke shein…" he removed the headpiece and left.  

~*~*~*~

            A blue-skinned man sat curled up by a lake. The very lake they'd lost Jean.  Sometimes he thought he saw a glimmer of gold in the lake, but then it was gone.  Cyclops had been there earlier, like everyday, with Kurt's help, but Kurt had stayed behind today.  Golden eyes scanned the lake, empty and sad. He'd never imagined…he was the only one…Sighing sadly, he stood up, bampfing over to a pile of sticks. He gathered some pebbles, two blades of grass, and two twigs. The German Mutant tied the two sticks together with the grass, and placed it in the pebbles for standing support.  It was a tiny cross.  Kneeling, German words flowed from his mouth, asking for peace and comfort.  The teleporter didn't want to be the only mutant.  The German words continued on, asking for another to come.  Tears flowed, dripping upon the tiny cross, tinted with the red of the setting sun.  Feeling somewhat strengthened, with a tinge of blue smoke, he was gone, back to the Institute…

            A mind, thought closed by its owner, heard the German's pleas. After all, he was quite close to her resting place, for now. Phoenix, she called herself. He needed a friend. Quietly, the resting telepath placed his worries in a single mutant's mind.  That would have to do…

~*~*~*~

            Brown eyes watched the depressed Kurt's return.  Something hadn't been right with him since yesterday, when he'd disappeared of to somewhere.  Sighing, the student approached the German. 

"Kurt, is something wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just haven't been felling vell, frulein…"

"Ana, that's my name."

"You're one of the new students, aren't you?"

"Umm-hum. But I don't believe you. Something's wrong. You've been crying."

"Vhat? How did you know?"

"I can tell these things, and your eyes are puffy."

            The fourteen-year-old smiled at him innocently. Kurt finally said, 

"I'll tell you, just keep it quiet. I went to see Cerebro. I wanted to know something."

"Oh, wow! Could you show me? Please?"

"All right, but don't say anything."

"Okay!"

Touching her arm, Kurt 'bampfed' them into the Cerebro room. He asked the same thing, only slightly different.

"Vould you please show me all the mutants, including me, who believe as I do?"

Two red dots, right next to each other blinked on the map.  The young mutant smiled up at him.

"You're not alone, you know. It just takes time to wait…"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Someone told me."

"All right then, so, what can you do?" he asked, curious, as he removed the Cerebro unit. 

"This…" and she was gone.  

"V-vat??? Vhere are you?"

"Right here." And she was back, laughing.

"So you can become invisible?"

"Umm-hum! Now let's go! Professor X will get mad!"

"All right…"

And the two bamfed out. For the first time in a long while, Kurt didn't feel like he was going to be isolated, even among the mutants…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Did 'ya get it??? Huh, huh? Well, I'll tell ya anyways. Kurt wanted to know if he was the only Christian mutant!!!!! ^_^  Yeah, I know, this is the last fanfic you ever wanted to read, but you did if you're reading this (I hope) and therefore you'll review, telling me how stupid and OOC this one-shot mini-fic is!!!!! And hey, if you like it enough, I might even write more fanfics!!!

~Rain Child


End file.
